


An UnGodly Amount of Chaos

by call-me-cee (cls1606)



Series: Prompt Fills and Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos Siblings, Gen, Underage Drinking, implied Mace/Jaster, they're siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cls1606/pseuds/call-me-cee
Summary: For the prompt fill from Pax: "Sibling-like Jango&Depa? “ungodly amount of alcohol” "
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Jango Fett
Series: Prompt Fills and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164269
Kudos: 15





	An UnGodly Amount of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaxDuane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/gifts).



“How are you still standing?” Jango asks deliriously, swaying and trying to figure out which of the three Depa’s he’s seeing is real. 

“ _Someone’s_ gotta get us out of this mess!” Depa snarls as she ducks another shot and crouches behind some fallen masonry. Jango continues to sway, blinking hard at the walkway in front of him, until Depa grabs him by the arm and yanks him down beside her. The violent movement causes his stomach to lurch uncomfortably. “Don’t you _dare_ throw up on me,” Depa warns. 

As she peeks her head over the stone, Jango stares at his hands. There are four now. No, that’s wrong. Somehow. Anyway. “But how? You had more than me!…a…a truly… _ungodly_ amount of alcohol.” 

Depa sniffs haughtily, stepping back to counter several shots with her saber. “It’s not my fault you’re a lightweight, little bucket-head.” She kneels back down next to him and unholsters his gun, shoving it unceremoniously into his hands. “If you can manage big words, you can manage a blaster. C’mon, cover my back.” 

As he trips after her, Jango does his best not to puke and yells, “we are _so_ not telling Dad and Mace about this, right?”


End file.
